


we live on in stories

by elevators_not_worthy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Morgan Stark is Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevators_not_worthy/pseuds/elevators_not_worthy
Summary: five times tony tells morgan a story and the one time morgan tells a storyEventual Endgame spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my late fic that i am using to cope. So um enjoy? i kinda rushed it lolol.

“Daddy can you tell me a story?” Morgan asked right after Tony pushed her head into the pillow .

 

“It’s bedtime, you can have a story another time squirt.” Tony smiled as he ran his fingers through her long-ish hair.

 

“Pleeeaase!” Morgan dragged out holding her dad's hand to keep him down beside her bed. “I want to hear a superhero story!”

 

“A superhero story?” Tony asked looking at Morgan with a questioning look. “How do you know there are superheroes?”

 

“Google.” Morgan replied ducking her head. Tony just laughed and shook his head.

 

“Okay, Morgoona. Want to hear a story about one of my  _ favorite _ superheroes ever?” Tony asked running his hand through her hair. Morgan just nodded eagerly and Tony smiled at her.

 

“Have you heard about the Amazing Spider-Man?” Tony asked her and the young girl shook her head no. “Well he has an amazing heart and his super powers are really cool.”

 

“Did you know his secret identity?” Morgan asked. Tony wanted to ask her how she already knew all these things about heroes.

 

“Yes, I did. If he was here I would introduce you to him and I know you would love him.” Tony smiled, his heart aching for Peter.

 

“Would he want to be my friend?” Morgan looked at Tony with a longing look in her eyes that easily told Tony that she wanted to meet him.

 

“Of course he would, he is also only a teenager, he is quite young but really strong.” a single tear escaped Tony’s eye. Even if it's been five long years, he still missed Peter a lot and talking about him was a relief but it was squeezing his heart at the same time. “He has super strength and agility.”

 

“Like Captain America?” Morgan quietly asked and Tony nodded his head. 

 

“He also has sticky fingers so he can climb walls like a spider.” Tony told Morgan and he wanted to laugh at Morgans expression.

 

“Crawl up walls? Like a actual spider?” Morgan asked in her sweet young voice.

 

“But you know what his greatest super power was?” Morgan shook her head. “It was his heart. He saved people because it was his responsibility not for fame. Spider-Man was kind and he loved everyone, even the people who were mean to him.” Tony explained. 

“Did his mom and dad know he saved people?” Tony huffed at this question, he didn't really know how to answer it without saying the word ‘dead’ to a five year old little girl. His final answer was kind of true.

 

“Yes, his aunt knew and I knew. I had to look after Peter a lot, he was like a son to me, just like you are my girl.” Tony kissed Morgan on the cheek and the girl giggled.

 

“Who’s Peter?”

 

“That’s Spider-Man’s secret identity, don't tell anyone okay bunny?” Tony said too Morgan who laughed and zipped her lips.

 

“So he would be my brother?” Tony smiled and nodded. “Where is he now? I want to see him!” Morgan said to Tony.

 

Tony didn't know what to say to that. His eyes watered a little bit and a few tears tracked their way down his face, his heart started aching and his throat closed up a little. He leaned leaned forward and just wrapped his arms around Morgan and hugged her tightly.

 

“He is resting. He got into a fight and he was really strong. One day I promise you will meet him honey.” Tony said into the young girls neck. Morgan nodded and hummed.

 

“Hey daddy?” 

 

“Yeah monkey?”

 

“Can you tell me about one of his stories were he saved people?” Morgan asked her head still tucked into Tony’s neck and her small breaths tickling Tony’s shoulder. He pulled back and just looked at Morgan. Morgan smiled back and raised her hand and wiped a tear off of Tony’s face with her pink pajama sleeve.

 

“Okay monkey,” he gave a long steady breath tracking his memories for a fond one about Peter. “One time there were these really bad guys who were selling bad guy toys.”

 

“What did the bad guy toys do?”

 

“They got people hurt really bad. So Spider-Man was trying to stop these bad guys from selling them and he kept fighting a really bad guy with vulture wings.” Tony told Morgan who sat quietly listening. “One of the bad toys got on an elevator inside of the Washington Monument, do you know what that it?” Tony asked Morgan.

 

“Yeah, it's on the google.” Morgan replied.

 

“Okay so the toy did something bad and the people on the elevator were falling but Spider-Man saved them all and helped them get to safety.” Tony was saying as he brought out his phone and used a hologram to pull up a video of the day Peter saved his decathlon team. “See that Morgo? That’s Spider-Man saving everyone, there are hundreds of videos of him on here. Everybody loved him.” Tony gave the girl a sad smile.

 

“So did he stop the vulture wing guy?”

 

“Of course he did. Did you know that I took away his suit so he wouldn't go after him?”

 

“That’s not gonna stop him, he has superpowers!” Morgan laughed shaking her finger at her dad. “I'm guessing that he still went after him and beat him up!” Morgan started laughing. Tony smiled fondly at his daughter.

 

“He went and got his suit that he made for himself and put the bad guy in jail.” Tony said standing up, he leaned over and gave Morgan one last kiss before leaving towards the door. “Goodnight bamboo.”

 

“Wait!” Morgans sweet voice stopped Tony. “Can you pwease tell me about Peter.” The words rolled out of her mouth with a pleading tone. Tony stood by the door and clapped his hands together.

 

“He was a very smart boy, he was kind and very funny. He was very responsible and no matter what, he always got back up to help people.” Tony explained to Morgan. “One day, you will meet him and see for yourself. I promise. Then he can tell you all the stories you want.” 

 

“When though?” Morgan asked.

 

“Soon.” Tony said opening the door. “Love you bunny.”

 

“I love you 1562 daddy.” Morgan said before Tony closed the door.

 

“I love you infinity.” Tony said before shutting the door.

 

* * *

  
  


“She was asking me to tell her a superhero story.” Tony said when he sat on the couch beside Pepper who was reading a book.

 

“What did you tell her?” Pepper asked.

 

“Told her about Spider-Man.” Tony said looking at a photograph in the kitchen of him and Peter.

 

“Oh.” Pepper said, putting her book down and looking at Tony with concern in her eyes. “What did you tell her.”

 

“The good things. I told her she will meet him soon, and I really hope so.” Tony said, his eyes pointed downward now. Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

“It will be alright.”

 

“I know. I don't know what superhero story I will tell her tomorrow though.” Tony said exhausted.

 

“Get something off of your chest, tell her about someone who she can still meet.” Pepper said. Tony nodded and sat in silence on the couch before getting up and going to work in the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just the worst at uploading. Sorry?
> 
> im on  tumblr !!

Morgan ran around the trees by her house with a big circular object. She saw it in her dads workshop and thought it looked really cool. She recognised the design on the front but didn't care about that. It was probably just a prop, because why would her dad have Captain America’s shield? It didn't matter because now she had it and was going to beat up imaginary Nazis with it. 

 

The metal was very light in her hands and even though the shield was basically as big as her, it didn't feel like it. She found her favourite tree, as it sat in the middle of the other spread out trees. This tree was quite tall as well and really easy to climb. Morgan knew her Mom didn't like it when she climbed the tall tree but she did it anyways.

 

She brought the shield over her head and tightened the two straps around her waist and chest. It was loose but that wasn't going to stop her, even if it happened to slide off of her small body. Morgan grabbed onto the first branch and pulled herself up and continued until she was about halfway.

 

“Uh oh.” She said to herself when she heard a nearby twig crunch on the ground.  _ Someone found me. _ Morgan quietly continued climbing the tree and soon she was at the very top. When she looked over the trees she saw her house and the very beautiful lake right beside it. Then she looked down and saw her dad walking closer to her tree. She climbed down one branch and just sat there giggling as she watched her dad look for her.

 

“Hey Morguna!” her dad called.

 

Morgan stayed still, she hooked her legs around a branch and moved her body until she was hanging upside down from the tree. She swayed back and forth watching her dad walk away from the tree. The young girl just laughed. Then she felt something sliding off of her and she looked upwards and saw one of the straps from the shield start to fall off.

 

Morgan squeaked and swiftly pulled herself up so she was sitting upright, she grabbed the strap and tried to tighten it only to lose grip and the shield was now hanging horizontal off from her, she rustled to grab and once it was in her hands she sighed in relief. She unbuckled it from her body so she could just hold it and make sure it wouldn't fall. So there Morgan sat looking at a fake Captain America shield.

 

“Hey Monkey!” A voice startled her, causing her to drop the shield. She looked down and watched the shield tumble down ricocheting off of the branches until it landed at the feet of her dad. “Found you.” Her dad smiled.

 

“Hi daddy!” Morgan said innocently.

 

“What did Mom say about you climbing this tree?” Tony raised an eyebrow at the young girl. “And what are you doing with this?” Tony said picking up the shield that sat at his feet.

 

“I was playing with it.” She said slowly climbing down the tree. She sat at a branch that made her eye level with her dad.

 

“Mhm, and do you know what this is?” Tony smiled sweetly at his daughter. Morgan smiled and nodded.

 

“Yeah, that's a toy Captain America shield” 

 

“No bunny, it's the real thing.” Tony said picking Morgan up off of the branch and carrying her to the house. The shield sat on his arm. Morgan just hugged her arms around her dad.

 

“Really?” Morgan asked leaning back to look at her dad.

 

“Yeah, it's the one he used to fight bad guys.” Tony said, he walked up the steps to his house and opened the door. Pepper sat on the couch watching tv and she smiled at the two when they came in.

 

“Does it have alwien blood on it?”Morgan asked and cute smile spreading across her face. Pepper gave Tony a questioning glance.

 

“No, Morgo.” Tony laughed, he sat on the couch beside Pepper and Morgan climbed over to her Mom and cuddled into her arms. “Did you know that Captain America was born in 1918? That’s like over a hundred years ago.”

 

“Um yea, everybody knows that.” Morgan let a smirk cross her small face. “I even know his real name!” 

 

“Oh really? What is it?”Tony asked. He actually didn't know that Morgan knew half of the things she does. She always surprises him with information, but considering she is the daughter of Tony Stark there isn't anything that she can't do.

 

“It’s Steve! Isn't he the guy who comes here sometimes too? You guys used to be friends right?” Morgan asked, she was thinking, trying to piece together whatever information she already has. “That's Captain America right?”

 

“Yeah, it is. How do you know all of this stuff?” Tony tickled Morgan’s stomach and the young girl giggled and pushed his hand away so she could breathe.

 

“I use google.” Morgan stated. ‘ _ Of course she does _ ’ Tony thought to himself.

 

“Of course, I should have known. Your five, of course your going to know everything.” 

 

“Can you tell me more about Captain America though please?” Morgan looked at her dad with wide eyes, obviously thirsting for more knowledge. She was young but she already had a curiosity that will help her break mountains someday. Tony could see a bit of another young brunette in her but he refused to acknowledge that.

 

“He is strong and stubborn. He fought bad guys and kicked their butts, then he was frozen and woke up in the 20th century. The end.” Tony rushed out, he wasn't even sure if Morgan could understand what he was saying since it seems like something that you would necessarily tell someone at the age of five.

 

“You are so bad at telling stories.” Morgan said with her lisp coming through. “What kind of food does he like?”

 

“His favourite colour is freedom and he loves the smell of human rights. His favourite food is butter pecan ice cream and-”

 

“What is butter pecan ice cream?” Morgan asked. Out of all things she didn't know what butter pecan ice cream was. Tony honestly thought that was for the better.

 

“You don't want to know. It tastes like chalk on dirty pavement.” Tony joked before Morgan just crushed him with a hug, she was small but she was really strong for a five year old.

 

“Your stories are horrible but I still love you.” Morgan giggled and her small head was buried in her dad’s chest and her hair in her face. “But can I meet the real Captain America?”

 

“Maybe later Monkey.” Tony said before he picked her up just to carry her around the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon i promise
> 
> tumblr 

**Author's Note:**

> thats chapter one, i have a [tumblr](https://tipsytonys.tumblr.com/) too! i have it posted there as well 
> 
> edit: this is going to be slightly on hiatus rip sorry


End file.
